


The One With the Pet Store

by mikkimouse



Series: Voltron Fluff Week 2017 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pet Store, Shopping Malls, Space Mall, Voltron Fluff Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Keith loses Shiro in the space mall, and finds him in an entirely expected place.





	The One With the Pet Store

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 6 of [Voltron Fluff Week](http://voltronprompts.tumblr.com/post/156633863978/sovoltron-prompts-will-be-having-another-event), for the prompt "shopping trip."

_Okay_ , Keith told himself. He didn't need to panic. The space mall was big, but it wasn't exactly teeming with dangers. Just because he couldn't find Shiro didn't mean something bad had happened. The worst they'd have to deal with was the mall cop, and Keith had been able to mostly outrun him on foot the last time. 

Still, he'd lost Shiro in the mall all of fifteen minutes after they'd gotten here. Some boyfriend he was. 

He found Lance and Hunk at the food court, unsuccessfully hitting on an alien woman at the table beside them. Well, Lance was unsuccessfully hitting on the alien beside them. Hunk had several different plates in front of him and was excitedly talking to three other aliens at a different table, presumably about the food. 

Keith slid into the seat beside Lance. "Have you seen Shiro?" 

"Dude!" Lance exclaimed. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" 

Keith rolled his eyes. "You're in the middle of getting rejected. Again. Have you seen Shiro?" 

"Why are you asking me? He's your boyfriend." Lance turned back to the girl. "So, do you come here often?" 

The girl gave him a strange look and went back to her sandwich. 

"I think I'm wearing her down," Lance whispered to Keith. 

"You're wearing something down, all right," Keith muttered, and turned to Hunk. "Hunk, have you seen Shiro?" 

Hunk shook his head. "Not since we got here. Hey, you've got to try this." He held up a forkful of what looked like meat and...maybe a vegetable? "Seriously, it's like the best thing I've had in this food court and I've had a _lot_ of food in this food court." 

Keith obediently took a bite, and blinked in surprise. "That... _is_ pretty good." 

"Right?" Hunk grinned. "I thought Sal would go back to his old ways when I left, but he hasn't! He's actually gotten better! The food there's amazing now, and apparently he's going to open up a franchise on an asteroid nearby? How cool is that?" 

Keith stood up. "Pretty cool. You seriously haven't seen Shiro?" 

"Sorry," Hunk said. "You might ask Pidge? I think she and Allura went over to that store with all the Earth stuff." 

Keith sighed. "Thanks, Hunk." 

He made a few wrong turns, but eventually found his way back to the Earth store. Allura was standing near the doorway, peering in at Pidge, who was combing through the shelves like a woman possessed. 

"Do I...want to know what's going on?" Keith asked. 

"Probably not," Allura said. "Pidge is looking for something very important, but I’m not sure what it is. Something having to do with a video game?" 

"I swear they had _Killbot Phantasm_ _IV_ and _VI!_ " Pidge yelled. 

Allura looked back to Keith and shrugged. 

Yeah, he didn't understand either. "Have you seen Shiro?" he asked. 

"I thought he was with you?" Allura said. 

"He was, but..." _But we got into the mall and I lost him_.

She rested a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure he's fine, Keith. Where do you think he'd go here?" 

"I..." Keith paused midway through saying he had no idea, because he _did._ "Do you know if there's a pet store anywhere in the mall?" 

"Second floor, about halfway down the concourse," the alien clerk piped up. 

Keith startled; he hadn't realized the guy was there. "Uh, thanks." 

"No problem." The clerk nodded at Pidge. "Your friend there makes up most of my sales. I'm happy to help." 

Keith left Pidge and Allura and went in search of the pet store. The clerk's instructions were accurate, though, and Keith found it quickly. It was filled with animals, only about half of which Keith recognized. He didn't immediately see Shiro; however, he could hear puppies yipping further in the store, and underneath those, a familiar deep, soft laugh. 

His stomach unknotted. Shiro was here. 

Keith made his way into the store, skirting away from the clerk at the counter, and followed the sound of puppies and laughter. Getting closer, he could hear high-pitched mews, which had him wondering what the hell Shiro was doing. 

He got his answer soon enough. He found Shiro near the back of the pet store, sitting on the floor, a circular fence around him. Three puppies—black, grey, and white—climbed over his lap, and a small calico kitten scaled his back and mewed incessantly. A second calico kitten was splayed on Shiro's head, chewing contentedly on his white hair. 

The sight made Keith's heart seize. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, and hoped he didn't look like he'd spent the past twenty minutes worried about where Shiro was. "I see you found the pet store." 

Shiro looked over and held up the black puppy. "They let you play with as many as you want at once." 

"And you wanted to play with all of them?" Keith asked. 

Shiro lowered the dog to the ground, and it went careening off after the others. "I didn't want any of them to feel left out." 

Keith stepped over the low fence and crouched beside Shiro, and plucked the calico kitten from his head. The kitten latched onto his finger with an irritable _mew_ and dug needle-thin claws into his skin. Keith put the kitten down, and she immediately returned to scaling Shiro's back with her sister. 

It was heartbreakingly adorable. 

One of the puppies bounded over to Keith, and he obliged it by scratching its ears. "I'm not sure we can bring any of them with us on the castle."

Shiro looked up, horrified. "Oh, no. It's too dangerous. And I don't really have time to take care of a pet right now. I just...it's fun to play with them." 

Keith patted his shoulder. "Well...maybe someday, we can come back and pick one out. You know, when things are a little less death-defying on a daily basis." 

Shiro picked up one of the puppies and nuzzled it. "Really? You'd like a dog?" 

Keith shrugged. "Sure. If it'd make you happy." 

He would do a lot of things to make Shiro happy. Getting a pet at some point wasn't even the half of it.

"It might be awhile," Shiro said. "Before things are less death-defying." 

Keith sighed. "Yeah, tell me about it." 

Shiro looked at him over the puppy's white fur. "And you still see us together then?" 

Keith froze and stared at Shiro, trying to figure out the right answer to that question. He saw the two of them together for a lot longer than that, but was it too soon to say it? "Um...yes? I mean...if you do?" 

Shiro smiled and brushed a kiss across Keith's cheek. "Yeah, I do. I see us together for quite a while, if I'm being honest." 

His heart lightened at the words, and Keith leaned into Shiro's side so he could rest his head on Shiro's. "Me, too. You know...like a forever kind of 'quite a while.'"

"Yeah?" Shiro said, and Keith could hear the grin in his voice. 

Keith nodded and turned to kiss Shiro's forehead. "Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
